Virus
by Peacexfreedom
Summary: What happens when a violent computer virus hacks Providence's number one supercomputer? Rated K  for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my first fic…ever. I'm not really a writer, I just decided to give it a whirl. This is my first chapter of my first fic. Tell me what you think, and don't hold back.

Also, there is a small Ben 10 reference (the original, not that stupid new AF or UA crap).

It started off as just a normal day: Rex gets up, Bobo pulls a prank of him, a few EVOs cause trouble, Rex saves the day, and the day is complete when Rex sneaks out.

Around 9pm, Rex was nowhere to be found, and his caretakers were getting worried.

"Can you get a read on him?" his green ninja nanny asked.

"No. It's strange, I'm not picking up any clear nanite reading," Dr. Holiday replied. "Normally when he sneaks out, I can still get a reading on his nanites to see if he's still alright."

"How long has it been since you got a reading?"

"2 hours."

"Noted," and with that, Six was gone.

Earlier that evening:

"Rex, are you sure this is a good idea?" his blonde companion asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I sneak in here all the time," the teen said.

"Yeah, but what if someone catches us?"

"Chill dude." The blonde reluctantly nodded his head in response.

Rex had once again escaped Providence's white walls, in search of a little adventure. Today, his adventure led him to Bellwood's (Noah's home town) public library. Since it was after hours, the two teens had to sneak in, which for Rex, was not an issue. After sending a few thousand nanites to deactivate the alarms, they were in. Now, to find their prize: the computer lab. Though the boys usually played basketball together, they occasionally played video games. But occasionally wasn't enough for Rex, so he'd gotten into the habit of sneaking into computer labs and hacking the software to allow him to play mmorpg's and various other online games.

As usual, Rex was kicking Noah's butt. Unfortunately for Noah, a few months ago, Rex found out he could use his nanites to rig the game. Ever since then, Noah always loses to Rex. After a few rounds, Noah got tired of losing, and decided it was time to go home.

"C'mon Noah, just one more game; I'm _owning_ you!" pleaded the EVO

"Yeah, because you're cheating."

"You call it cheating, I call it using every weapon at your disposal," bragged Rex. Noah's only possible response was a well received eye roll.

"Besides, it's a school night."

"Ugh, fine. Guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, and you'll get to see what _real_ skill looks like when I kick your butt in basketball," and with that, Noah was gone. Though that didn't stop Rex, he was in the zone.

After a few more games, Rex started to get tired, and decided it was best to head back to Providence before a very angry Six tracked him down. He tried to log off the computer using his nanites, but for some reason, it wasn't working. Rex figured it might just be low biometrics because he was tired. He settled for logging off the normal way; but with Rex, nothing's ever normal.

As Rex's hand went to reach for the power button, it transformed into his smack hands, and punched the computer to bits.

"Aw man, Six's gonna chew me out for this," Rex whined as he attempted to revert his hand, which, for some reason, refused to de-build.

"Great. My nanites aren't responding _and_ I trashed a computer." Just then, his head started buzzing, and he heard the nanites talking.

_**Error. Error. Virus detected. System reboot in progress.**_

_Wait, what?_ Rex thought. _This can't be happening. Better call Six._ Rex fished in his pocket for his phone when the buzzing started to intensify. Had anyone been in the library, they might have jumped from the pain-drenched screams coming from the computer lab.

Through tear filled eyes, Rex found Six's number, amongst all 5 of his contacts. As he clicked the proper contact, Rex felt a surge of pain rip through his head. The pain felt like an EVO was rampaging through his head. Pushing past the pain, managed to lift a shaking hand and click the call button on his phone. But as he removed his finger from the button, Rex collapsed on the floor, writhing in pain through unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 hours, and still no sign of Rex. Six had taken his jump jet, and was now searching for any sign of trouble in the local towns. Though Six would never admit it, he was getting really worried about the boy. Throughout all his years in this "business," Six never became attached to anyone, especially a co-worker (if Rex could be considered as such). But there was something different in Rex, a light, that Six had not seen since he was younger. Something inside him-_ring, ring_. Pulling him from his thoughts was the annoyingly familiar sound of his phone. Six pulled the annoying device from his pocket, and checked the caller id to see who was interrupting his solitary thoughts.

It was Rex.

"Rex," Six began his lecture the second he answered the phone "you can't keep running off and disappearing for hours like this. Tomorrow, you're not going anywhere 'cause you'll be sore from the extra training-." There was no response on the other end. No whining, or "But Six," just silence. "Rex, are you there?" Six tried. Still, no answer. _Something's not right. The first mention of extra training and the kid won't shut up,_ Six thought to himself. If Rex managed to call his phone, then they might get a lead as to where he is.

"Dr. Holiday," Six said as he put his finger to his communicator, "can you trace the location of the call from my phone. It's Rex, but he's not answering."

"What?" Dr. Holiday exclaimed. Her shout made Six flinch in his seat, though no one would ever find out. "Is he alright? What happen-"

"I don't know. I got a call on my phone, it came from Rex's cell, but there is no one on the other end."

"Alright. Gimme a second," though Holiday couldn't see, Six gave a curt nod. About 30 seconds later, Holiday came back on: "Six, I traced the call. He's calling from somewhere in Bellwood's public library."

"Got it," and with that the line went dead.


End file.
